


【BBFF】记一次停电

by treel_1121



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treel_1121/pseuds/treel_1121
Summary: 一次停电后Billy居然这样！！！（）非常过激背德的pwp未成年性行为





	【BBFF】记一次停电

　　费城的七月热得人头晕目眩，Freddy的第二条命就是空调给的。  
　　下午放学时太阳晒得地面都滚烫。回了家，Freddy第一件事就是打开中央空调并且将温度调到最低。  
　　“啊————”他对着空调风口喊着：“舒服！”  
　　Billy跟在他后面进门，把温度调高了几度：“你把汗擦了再吹冷气。”  
　　Freddy根本没在听地应了一声，慢悠悠的夹着拐杖上楼。  
　　他的小卷毛总是比一般人要怕热。回家的路上不知道苦着脸喊了几百遍：“我要热死了！！！”就差脱衣服裸奔了。  
　　Billy把书包扔在书桌上拉开，看着里面的作业深沉地叹了口气。本来今天说好放学后可以去瞭望塔的，但被蝙蝠侠以刚上高一就占用太多课后时间打击犯罪以至于拖欠了太多家庭作业为由，勒令回家写作业，写不完就别想来。  
　　Freddy到楼下去拿了桶大份的冰激凌，上来时看到Billy的书桌上堆起了小山一样高的作业，他拉过凳子坐在他身边咯咯咯笑得幸灾乐祸：“老天，你这是欠了多久的作业。”他一下吃了两大口冰激凌，突如其来的冰凉让他牙根直发酸，接着就对Billy哈了一口冷气。  
　　Billy看了他一眼：“要是Victor和Rosa问起冰箱里冰激凌的去处，我一定把你供出去。”Freddy准确地把一勺冰激凌塞进他的嘴里：“现在你是同谋了。”  
　　甜甜的冰激凌融化在嘴里，然后他笑着和Freddy交换了一个草莓味的吻。  
　　生活在同一个屋檐下，不亲亲抱抱、腻腻歪歪怎么能算小情侣呢。  
　　天渐渐暗下来，安静下来的房间能听见冷气机的嗡嗡声。Billy还在奋笔疾书，Freddy则是在摆弄他的电子游戏。  
　　突然的，啪地一下，房间里所有的通电设备都断了电。  
　　Billy眼前一黑，下意识转头去看Freddy的情况，游戏机屏幕的光亮着，照着他的惊恐的脸：“怎么回事？？？”  
　　他拉开窗帘看向外面，同样的一片漆黑。楼下传来Rosa的声音：“没事孩子们，只是城区大面积的停电，估计过一会就修好了——”  
　　“靠——”Freddy像泄了气的皮球瘫倒在床上：“太倒霉了吧！！！”  
　　不到一会，他又兴奋地蹦坐起来，本来就贼头贼脑的脸是写满了鬼主意，他凑近然后捧起了Billy的脸：“亲爱的，你愿意为了你的男朋友变成超级英雄然后给空调充个电吗。”  
　　Billy飞快地啄了一下他小巧挺翘的鼻尖，无情地说：“不可以。”  
　　鉴于之前炸灯劈天花板的事情已经让Victor和Rosa极度起疑，如果他再把家里的中央空调都炸了的话，那他估计跳到尼罗河都洗不清了。  
　　Freddy惨叫一声倒回了床上，Billy打开了应急灯继续写作业，倒不是说他如何变成了个认真补作业的好学生，而是他真的害怕蝙蝠，他的一句：“把作业写完。”就比父母老师轮番轰炸有用多了。  
　　房间里仅存的冷气慢慢消散，室内温度慢慢往上攀升。  
　　Freddy受不了跑去洗了个冷水澡，回来的时候就穿了条小裤衩，像条咸鱼一样趴在床上，被子都被他踢到了床尾。  
　　Billy倒是写不下作业了，上升的温度也让他开始冒汗。  
　　他看了一眼Freddy，在不够明亮的灯光下，常年在夏天不见阳光的瘸腿小宅男皮肤白白地映在深色床单上，脊背耸起伸展出好看的蝴蝶骨。只穿了宽松运动短裤的屁股翘起，细直的腿不认命晃来晃去。  
　　他承认，他几乎只是看了一眼就硬了。  
　　青青期的少年的性冲动就像洪水猛兽一样，他根本无法控制。  
　　Billy咽下口中分泌出的唾液，他挪到床边，刚洗完澡的皮肤带着没擦干的水，冰凉又细腻，手摸上Freddy柔软的腰窝。  
　　Freddy反手朝Billy拍了一下：“热死了…别摸…”  
　　“我觉得。现在很适合发展我们从未进行过的下一步。”Billy像教唆犯一样哄诱着Freddy：“做完我就帮你弄好空调好不好？”  
　　热得没有力气的Freddy就像融化的小甜饼一样又软又甜，他踹了一下Billy的手臂，对他的话表示疑问。在Billy没有回应的情况下，翻身正仰，双手警惕地抬起来：“你想干嘛？？？我靠你不会认真的吧？”  
　　Billy轻易扯开他装腔作势的手，从他漂亮又清瘦的锁骨开始亲吻，从他的颈部动脉舔到耳廓，直到Freddy发出细细碎碎的喘息。他的手滑下去，握住了Freddy翘起的阴茎，他的鼻腔发出低低的笑：“你也硬了。”接着他意味深长地抚上Freddy的嘴角：“帮我，好不好？”  
　　Freddy转着圆溜溜的小鹿眼睛，在理解他说的是什么之后忽而瞪着他：“你想都别想。”  
　　“帮我嘛。”Billy蹭上Freddy的鬓发，像小狗一样哄着他。  
　　虽然平时看上去总是Billy迁就Freddy的任性要求，事实却反之。好吧，他在拒绝Billy这件事上天生就不擅长。  
　　他趴跪在Billy的面前，伸手去掏他裤子里的阴茎。Billy的阴茎对于青春期少年来说是非常可观的大小，而相对于成年人旺盛的体毛又显得干净青涩。Freddy红着脸摸上那根阴茎，用舌头轻轻舔了一下已经湿漉漉的马眼，苦涩又腥膻的味道让他皱起了眉。他又舔过柱身和两个囊袋，像小猫舔食一样把Billy舔得心猿意马。  
　　“含进去。”Billy催促着，Freddy又瞪了他一眼：以为我不知道？  
　　他含住直分泌出前列腺液的龟头，青涩的第一次口活让他有点无所适从，比如下一步应该先做什么？他只能模仿以前看过的小黄片，双手抓上囊袋，轻柔的抚弄揉捏。他想将阴茎含得更深，但牙齿不小心磕到了柱身，引得Billy嘶——地吸了口凉气，手里的阴茎软下去了几分。  
　　他抬起眼歉意地看了Billy一眼，荷尔蒙分泌的味道和被塞满而发酸的嘴巴刺激地他的眼里充满了生理盐水。在他抬眼又垂下的一瞬间，两滴泪就落了下来。他不知道他吊着本就明亮清澈的眼睛又衔着两滴泪的样子有多能激起Billy的欲望，就像野兽在咆哮，原本稍微软下去的阴茎又硬着戳上了Freddy的脸。  
　　房间里的温度不断升高。“继续，宝贝。”Billy干渴的喉咙咽下唾液，急切地想要继续。Freddy记住了之前的教训，慢慢地将柱身吞入口腔，温热柔软的口腔包裹着阴茎，爽得Billy轻哼一声，喘起了粗气。他摸上Freddy那头小卷毛，手指插进他的发间。接着Freddy把整个柱身含进去，深喉的感觉并不好受，异物感让他不禁干呕，喉咙挤压收缩着，舒服得Billy禁不住射精的冲动，他抓住Freddy的头抽插，把他的嘴巴当成小穴，插得Freddy几乎眼冒金星。  
　　Billy忽然一颤，忙往外面退：“快吐出来Freddy。”而就在Freddy把阴茎吐出来的时候，精液就这样射在了他脸上。  
　　他其实因为这样的场景兴奋得不行但又不能过于表现出来，急忙扯过床头的纸巾给Freddy擦脸。  
　　Freddy被射了一脸不开心地撇撇嘴：“完了吗？”他的身上又都是汗了，Billy也是汗涔涔地就抱了过来，黏黏腻腻的。  
　　“不可以。”Billy在他耳边说：“你还没舒服呢。”  
　　他翻身把Freddy压在下面。  
　　细细密密的薄汗附在Freddy微微隆起轻薄细腻的乳肉上，渡上了一层色情的水光。  
　　Billy摸上他的乳尖，圆滑平整的指甲边缘搔刮着乳头的凹陷处，Freddy被突如其来的奇妙快感激得弓起了背。难耐的呻吟口无遮拦的叫了出来。他害羞又羞耻地双手捂着自己的嘴巴，甚至略带委屈地看向Billy这个罪魁祸首。  
　　Billy撩开他被打湿的额发：“叫得那么好听为什么不继续？”  
　　羞得freddy双手抬起气呼呼地要掐住Billy，结果被Billy趁机压在了他的头顶，被禁锢的不安全感一下子让freddy慌了神。“你！啊———”Billy舔弄着他的乳头和乳晕，诡异的快感像电流一样蔓延到他的全身，让他骤然拔高了音调。  
　　Billy此时不知道人的乳头有多么敏感，更不会知道这里是Freddy的敏感带。他平时都会穿些宽松柔软的衣服，就是为了不让布料磨到乳头。  
　　于是Billy坏心眼的吮吸着，又咬起乳尖，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。Freddy被刺激地满脸泪水，他想挡住嘴里倾泻而出的呻吟和喘息，但却事与愿违的越来越明显和强烈。水声，吮吸声，呻吟声，在房间里响得尤为大声。  
　　“小声点，宝贝。你也不想让爸爸妈妈听到吧？”Billy暂时放过了那两颗小红果，故意咬上了Freddy的耳垂，轻轻地说道。  
　　“那你就…放开…”他的哭腔里带满了情欲和羞愧，Billy戳中了Freddy感到最羞耻的心事——楼下是他的养父母，而他正挤在床上被他的养兄弟操着屁股。他眼泪一直在掉，抓住了Billy的肩膀，眼睛红红的，看上去好不可爱。  
　　Billy又一次吻他的唇，彼此交换着嘴里的唾液，带着迫切又甜蜜的欲望。他的手向下摩挲，往Freddy那从未被开发过的小穴探索，生涩又干燥的甬道被手指撑开。  
　　“Billy…难受…”Freddy的脸红得像个小苹果，是被热的也是被羞的。异物进入那里的感觉让Freddy不适地抓住了Billy的手臂，但Billy突然放开了Freddy，去书桌上拿起他的书包翻翻找找。  
　　然后，Freddy看见了他手里草莓味的润滑液。他几乎是惊恐地瞪大了双眼，Billy吻了吻他的额头：“这样就不难受了。我研究这个的时间不短了。”换言之，我想操你很久了。  
　他把Freddy的腿折起来，摆成了M字型，下体暴露无遗被Billy灼热的视线视奸的感觉让他难受又渴望，粘腻的润滑剂被Billy挤在手上，伸向肉穴，Billy这次加了两根手指，沿着内壁摸索着。手指经由润滑液在肠道里发出啵唧啵唧的声音。  
　　如果羞耻心可以杀人的话，那Freddy现在已经死了一百遍了。更可怕的是，他在不适的异胀感外，还感到一丝兴奋和快感，这种感觉让他甘之如饴。  
　　Billy的手指不断向里面开拓，当碾过内壁上某一点时，Freddy叫出了一声较与之前都更为甜蜜柔滑的呻吟。要说还是年轻人体力旺盛，Billy刚射过一次的阴茎又胀大了几分，硬得流水。  
　　他故意地用手指不断地抠摁着前列腺，Freddy几乎是无意识地扭动着腰。Billy另一只手伸向他的嘴里，搅动着他的舌头和唾液，让他根本没办法合上嘴巴，从未被玩弄过前列腺的小男孩甜腻尖细的叫床声毫不掩饰，他就这样尖叫着射了出来，绵长又强烈的快感让他失神，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流出来，他羞耻得觉得自己像个任人摆布的性爱机器。直到温柔的亲吻落在他的脸上，Billy轻柔地舔掉了他眼角的泪水。  
　　咚咚咚。一阵敲门声把他们两个人都吓得不轻，房门外传来Rosa关切的声音：  
　　“Freddy，我刚刚在楼下听到你的叫声，你还好吗？”  
　　“没事——我只是跟Billy在闹着玩——！”  
　　Billy觉得他吓得战栗的样子着实好笑，手指又开始活动起来，他伸进更为深处的地方探索着。  
　　 “啊…”Freddy不小心叫出了声。  
　　“怎么了Freddy?你真的没事吗?”  
　　幸好锁门了。  
　　“哈哈哈，滑了一下而已。Billy在这我能有什么事？”Freddy强忍着，假装平淡的说。  
　　就是他在我才有事！  
　　不同年级的下课时间并不一样，而此时所有人都放学回来了。  
　　“对了，Darla他们都回来了，我们决定一起去外面吃晚饭，你们要一起吗？”  
　　Freddy捂着嘴，一点也不想让呻吟泄出，Rosa与他们仅仅只隔着一道门。他把头埋进Billy的颈窝，像只温顺的小猫一样舔咬着他的侧颈。  
　　Billy心领神会，代替Freddy回答到：“不了，我和Freddy还有好多作业要写呢。”  
　　“那好，回来给你们带好吃的。”接着脚步声渐渐消失在楼梯口。  
　　“都是你的错。”Freddy气急败坏地捏着Billy的脸，就跟外面张牙舞爪的小野猫一样。太可爱了。Billy暗爽着。  
　　应付完了Rosa，他的肉穴也被手指开拓到一定程度，发红又微张的样子就像一张小嘴，手指抽出来时的空虚感让他食髓知味，润滑液让他的屁股奇怪的又痒又流水。Billy把硬得发烫的阴茎蹭过他的鼠蹊抵在他的穴口摩擦，却迟迟没有进去。  
　　他在床上一点也不像个伟光正的超英，更像个超级大反派，他俯下身附在Freddy耳边，用变声期性感的低音说着：“想让我进去吗？”  
　　Freddy在心里翻了个白眼，穴里的空虚的瘙痒感快把自己折磨疯了，这个变态居然还恶劣的在这里隔靴搔痒，他呜咽了一声骂了一句：“变态。”偏过头不去看Billy。  
　　“那就叫我。”Billy阴茎卡在穴口进去一点的位置。比手指不知道大了几倍的东西进入穴口，胀痛的感觉让他皱紧了眉头，却又让深处未被撑开的肠道不断缩张着，渴望着被进入，被填满。  
　　“叫我。”他又重复了一遍。  
　　Freddy不情愿地一口咬在Billy肩膀，他的声音里混着闷闷的鼻音：“哥哥。”  
　　“乖Freddy。”  
　　粗大的阴茎进入穴口的感觉让Freddy一瞬间停止了呼吸。Billy喘着粗气，安慰抚摸着他被汗流湿的鼠蹊：“放松一点。”Freddy湿软滚烫的穴肉绞得他差点精关大失。他又探下身去跟Freddy接吻，他不记得这是他们今天第几次接吻了，只觉得嘴巴又湿又肿。他捏上Freddy少年人特有的柔软又饱含弹性的臀瓣，熟悉的找到了前列腺，他重重的冲撞、碾压着腺体，Freddy几乎看见了一片白光在眼前炸开，可怖又鲜明的快感从股间传来。  
　　Billy的阴茎在他的肠道里挺弄和抽插，这让他的脑子里一团浆糊，无意识地伸出粉红色的小舌头想要同Billy接吻，而如他所愿，Billy几乎是立刻咬住了他的舌头。家里没人让他叫得更加肆无忌惮，因为过载的快感他抓皱了纯棉的床单。他一边哭一边嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，像个欲求不满的小荡妇又像个被强暴的小处女。  
　　他的腿几乎是被压到了胸前，那条不好使的瘸腿传来隐隐约约的痛感，而他的大腿根还在止不住地痉挛。Billy的胸膛紧贴着他，他几乎能听见Billy的心脏在耳边强烈跳动。在几近乎折磨人的、变态的前列腺高潮下，Freddy又尖叫着射了两次，最后只剩下透明稀薄的精液顺着半硬的阴茎流下来。到了后面，射到没有东西再可以射，他像被欲望快感的海水淹没一样，几乎窒息。他突然的，感觉膀胱充满了酸意，强烈的尿意不停地挤压着他的小腹。在Billy又一次狠狠冲撞像要贯穿他的时候，他呜呜咦咦地尿出一股淡黄又透明的液体，软下来的阴茎可怜巴巴地垂着吐出水滴，滴在床单上。  
　　他狠狠地被挫败了。  
　　他，Freddy Freeman，生生被Billy Batson操到失禁了。  
　　“你好棒，宝贝。”  
　　Billy像是觉醒了什么奇怪性癖，用他那根又硬又粗该死的持久力惊人的凶器更加兴奋用力的操着Freddy。  
　　他的整根阴茎都埋在他的肠道里，几乎顶到了最深处，他个处男，根本不知道什么九浅一深的技巧，几乎每一次抽插都整根末入，Freddy的脚趾的爽到曲起，而他的嗓子几乎已经喊哑了。  
　　“如果你被我内射的话，是不是也会怀孕？”Billy用一种低沉的、诱惑的声调说着，仿佛在说一个事实。  
　　Freddy的手臂交叉横档着眼睛，企图掩饰自己的眼泪水和羞耻心。当他听到Billy的话时，已经被操得青黄不分的他胡乱得叫着“不要——求求你……哥哥……”他脆弱又诱人的样子让Billy几乎就射了出来。他加快了抽送的速度，每一次都插到最深，他的胯骨撞上Freddy的臀尖，啪嗒啪嗒的水声不绝于耳，把Freddy的屁股都撞红了。他闷哼一声，把精液都射在Freddy肚子里。  
　　“怀上养兄孩子的高中生妈妈，喜欢吗？”  
　　“呜…”  
　　Billy趴下来，埋在Freddy的一头卷毛间，轻轻地说了一句：“我好喜欢你。”  
　　Freddy还处于高潮的余韵当中，Billy的话像复读机一样不断刺激他的大脑，空调和炎热早就被他抛到了九霄云外。就在此时，中央空调滴一声响，又开始隆隆运作，天花板上的照明灯也亮了起来。  
　　“等下我抱你去洗澡。”Billy亲亲Freddy的脸颊，跟刚刚操他的样子大相径庭。  
　　好吧。Freddy认命的想，起码他的男朋友在事后还是比较贴心的。  
　　shit！天杀的Billy Batson！天知道他怎么就又在浴室里摁着他又做了一次！又做了一次！做到后面Freddy已经意识根本不记事了。该死的青春期变态小孩！  
　　Billy把衣柜里的新床单拿出来换了，布满犯罪证据的旧床单也被他人道毁灭，Rosa和Victor问起来的话就找几句话搪塞过去就好了。他帮Freddy清理干净，自己也洗了个澡，抱着他的小卷毛挤在下铺的小床上沉沉睡去，好梦。  
　　至于作业和黑漆漆的联盟顾问，就是明天的事情了。  
　　


End file.
